


A Puzzle Piece

by Shadowhuntressxx



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhuntressxx/pseuds/Shadowhuntressxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My father is dead. I have no family, no home, no money, no nothing. A man, a mere stranger knows me and knows my father. He takes me in, without any real explanation other than the fact that he is a family friend. A family friend that my father failed to mention. Will I be safe? He did mention a boy my age. But a boy doesn't even describe him. HaruhixKyoya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything! I have posted this story on FF.net as well please enjoy!

"I am sorry to inform you but your father didn't survive." My father went to the store to buy milk. That's it. Some idiot driver was not paying attention and ran a red light. He killed the only family I have left.

"Is there someone we can call?"

"No." There is no one. My mother died and now my father is gone. I am only Sixteen years old. I have no home, no job, no anything. I am an Orphan now. I don't know if that's common in Japan, but that is what I am. I shudder to think of when my next meal will be. Food, how can I think of food at a time like this?

"Miss Fujioka? Your father had a business card on him. I am not sure if he works at this place or is friends with this person, but I called him. I hope you are okay with this."

Business card? The doctor hands me a card to look at. It reads: Yoshio Ootori. My father never mentioned this man.

I hand the card back to the doctor and look out the window. It has started to rain. Why does it always rain when someone dies? Is that god's way of telling us he is sorry for taking someone we care about deeply away? Is that a sign of remorse?

"This man said he was a family friend; that he and your father go way back. You didn't know about this?" I continue to stare out the window. People are running to their cars, trying desperately not to get wet. I shook my head no. I have never even heard of this man. My father and I were close, but clearly not close enough to know many of his friends, if they were even friends. Maybe my father applied for his company once.

The rain is falling like it needed to fall. It is falling to drown the world of its sorrows. Of my sorrows. What am I going to do? Why does this man keep telling me about this person I know nothing about? He isn't family and as far as I am concerned, not any friend of mine. Just leave me alone doctor, just let me be. Let me grieve. How am I going to prepare for his funeral? I don't even know how much money my father even has. Will they allow me to dig into his checking account? Savings account? It isn't my account so maybe not.

"Mr. Ootori, you didn't waste any time. Thank you for coming." I didn't turn around. I can see his reflection in the glass. Mr. Ootori is a tall, thin man with dark black hair. He is wearing a sharp black suit that probably cost him a fortune. His head is facing my direction but he doesn't acknowledge me.

"I thank you for allowing me to know this information, and for the girl. Letting me know the girl is alright." The girl? I have a name. Another man is standing behind Mr. Ootori. He is dressed the same and has a Bluetooth in his ear.

"Sir the car is running downstairs."

"Thank you. Haruhi?" I turn to face him now. So he does know my name. I wipe my eyes and look at him. His eyes are dark and I can't figure out the expression on his face.

"I am Yoshio Ootori. I was a friend of your fathers."

"That's funny. He never mentioned you."

"It's a long story, for another time perhaps. Please will come with me?"

"Come with you where? I don't even know you."

"I have a place you can stay, at least until someone else comes along. I don't expect you trust me yet. But I am a wealthy man, a very wealthy man and I can afford another person." What is he even talking about? It's not like I would take his money even if he forced me.

I look at the doctor. He smiles and nods his head at me. Well he has to know my father somehow, or he wouldn't know my name. Unless the doctor told him my name. That would be a totally different story.

"You will like it there. You will have your own room, and I have a son your age." Oh great, a spoiled rich kid. Just what I need. Well it's better than the streets which is where I was going to be anyways.

"Sure." I say as I shrug. Standing up and gathering my one bag and purse that has a rip in it. It was my mothers. The man that was with Mr. Ootori looks at my bags and then at me.

"Is that all miss?"

"That's all that I have." He smiles weakly, takes them and hurries out of the building.

Mr. Ootori holds out his hand to me. I don't take it. I should be grateful, but I will be grateful from a distance. This whole situation is odd to me.

He doesn't say anything as we make our way to his car. It's still raining. I don't get in right away. I just want to feel the rain drop on my face.

I feel something warm get placed over my head, it's a jacket. Mr. Ootori had taken off his suit jacket.

"You will catch a cold standing out here, please get inside." I do as I am told. I never realized a person as rich as he seems to be, could be so nice. The rich people I have heard of treat poor people like me horribly. But I have seen nothing but kindness so far. My hair is damp from the rain and I take a look of my surroundings. It's a long black car. The windows are tinted and there is a mini bar in the middle. Wow, this is fancy. Who even needs all this?

Mr. Ootori slides in next me and the car begins to move. I try to see anything from outside my window, but the windows are too tall. Mr. Ootori takes out his phone and begins typing something. A really busy man I take it.

"We should be at my house in about ten minutes. My wife has cooked a lot of fish for tonight. Do you like fish?"

Well at least there will be a female figure there, no offense to men, I just never really like being the only girl.

"I like food." I say bluntly. The man chuckles. He has a deep laugh, a warm laugh. From looking at him you wouldn't think he was warm. He doesn't smile much, and he has an authoritative look to him. I wonder if he is a boss. The card that I was given didn't specify.

We arrive to a house that pretty much takes up a whole block. Or at least I think it is one house. Maybe it's just a small community. No that can't be. No way does this guy live in a small house.

We pull into the long drive up to the house. A few people are standing outside. They each have an umbrella and two of them are holding clothing. I could see this through the front window which wasn't tinted.

Mr. Ootori jumps out first, then holds his hand to me. This time I take it, but I drop his hand immediately after I step out. I am not one to linger when it comes to stuff like this.

The people standing before us huddle around. One brings his umbrella and hands it to me. I take it but immediately feel bad after. Where is his shelter then?

Another one, a young girl, who can't be much older than me takes my arm and hurries us inside.

The foyer is huge. You could probably fit my house in here ten times, that's how big just the entrance is. The walls are white, and there is only one lonely mirror on the right wall. I take a good look at myself before going any further. My hair is long and frizzy. I have been meaning to cut it but I never have time, or money. I hated asking my father for such pathetic things like grooming. Oh yes I am a girl. But not a girly girl. Girls like that are annoying. Just give me a pair of baggy jeans and a tank top and I am golden. I am serious.

"Miss, your room will be at the top of the stairs. Dinner will be ready in a half hour. Please make yourself at home and feel free to clean up." A shower sounds nice. I don't think I took one today. She hands me my bags and walks out of the room, leaving me alone. Alone. Usually I like to be alone. But now that I am alone I have time to think about my father and I didn't want to have to do that just yet. I am not ready to grieve.

I begin to walk up the stairs, taking two at a time. Once at the top I realize there are more stairs. Did she mean the top of these stairs or those stairs? If this house is a maze I will never find my way around. There is a long hallway in front of me. It's bright. Every wall has a light on it. I guess they can afford their electricity bill to have that many lights on. What a waste of energy.

I check around the few rooms on the first floor or is this considered the second floor? They all look kind of empty to me. No pictures of the family, no signs of life really. I begin to turn around after the last room when I hit something, hard. It didn't feel like a wall.

"And who may I ask are you? A stowaway?" A person's voice whispers in my ear. I look up and almost fall over. Who and where can I get one? I mean. That's not what I meant to say even to myself.

"I'm so-rry." I spit out finally. A tall man about 6 feet tall it seems, although anyone taller than me seems that tall, with jet black hair and a pair of glasses smiles down at me. I don't know if it's a friendly smile, but I will take what I can get. He resembles his father a lot. So this must be the son he was talking about. His eyes are what strike me. They are like two different colors at this moment. A little bit of brown and gray. How is that possible?

"Well seeing as you are in my hallway, can you please tell me who you are before I have you thrown out."

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. The name is Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." Is it nice? I can't tell yet.

"Haruhi? I have never heard of you. Cute name though."

"Oh young master, this is our guest. She lost her -."

"It seems I will be staying here for a while. I don't know how long, but your father advised I stay here until something comes along." I cut off the woman. I didn't want her to spill my life story to someone I don't even know, or if he even cares to know it seems. He already looks bored.

"Father asked you stay here? That's unlike him. Nice meeting you." He brings his hand to the top of my head and ruffles it up like I am his dog. I smooth it down immediately after he leaves.

"Who is that?" I whisper even though he is out of ear shot.

"Oh that? He is Mr. Ootori's younger son, Kyoya. Get used to how he behaves." She smiles and walks me down the hallway to my room.

It's a big room with pink walls. I should have figured this would be my room. "Mr. Kyoya will be staying in the room across the hall. I will warn you, he stays up late reading so don't disturb him in anyway. He has a bit of a temper. You two will be sharing a bathroom unless you would like to use the bathroom upstairs. Otherwise I apologize. Dinner will be ready soon. Mr. Ootori gave me this for you to wear. They always dress up for dinner." She hands me a dark pink dress. Wow, I never expected any of this. I just thought I would get a room to stay and that was it.

She left me to myself. I lay the dress on the bed. I don't wear dresses. I don't even remember the last time I wore a dress. But this man was kind enough to let me stay awhile, as out of the blue as it is.

I see a place to sit by the window. I open the window up a little. It's a bit chilly out, but not enough to make someone cold. I hear the soft pound of the rain on the ground. It's so peaceful. I look up at the sky.

"Father if you can hear me, I miss you. I love you. I don't know what I am going to do without you. Please come back to me."


	2. A Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really want to spoil it but here. Someone falls. HAHAHA. That doesn't really spoil it does it???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter. I want to thank everyone who is reading this. This is probably my favorite fanfiction I have ever written. Please feel free to review or comment on anything. I will greatly appreciate it!

I don't know how long I have been sitting here staring at my plate. No one is talking. It is a very quiet dinner table. I guess rich people don't talk to each other. Something Kyoya said to me earlier in the hallway has stuck to me now. Looking up at Mr. Ootori, I review what he said. "Father asked you to stay here? That's unlike him." I wonder what he meant by that. Does he mean that his father isn't usually nice? Why would he put up an act around me? Why would he even want to help me if he wasn't nice? Did he owe some kind of debt to my father? That seems highly unlikely. I wonder why my dad never told me about him, if they were such good friends.

"Haruhi, is everything tasting alright?" Mrs. Ootori looks at me and smiles. She seems so nice, so why would a mean person be married to someone so nice? Maybe they balance each other out. She has such kind features. Then again so does Mr. Ootori.

"Everything tastes wonderfully. Thank you very much for letting me stay here for the time being." She bows her head at me and smiles. Everyone else is still quietly eating. It's just Mr. Ootori, Mrs. Ootori, and Kyoya. Should I call him by his name? Is that too formal? I never know what to say around rich people. I grew up in a town where informality is a good thing. But here it's such a different world.

"Haruhi, did you go to school?"

"Yes I am a first year. I was going to try for an entrance exam at a new school. You see my grades are extremely high and I thought I would try for a tougher school. It will look better on my transcript."

"That's wonderful, Kyoya is also high in his grades. I am sure you both will have many things to talk about." Kyoya looks up then, not at his mother but at me. He doesn't smile. In fact I don't see any kind of emotion run over his face. It's so cold really.

"Our family strives on higher education, to always better yourself. We are a privileged family, but we want our children to work hard, and to try the best we can."

"Actually I prefer them to only do the best. Not try, but do." Mr. Ootori spoke up and looks over at his young son. They share a look, not one I can pinpoint.

"Haruhi what happened with your father I will be forever saddened for you. We took you in, we will treat you as if you were a child of our own. There will be questions. Lots of questions especially regarding the fact that you are a young girl sharing a house with a young man. Please be discreet on that. We don't want rumors flooding around that we allow such things to happen."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I am grateful that you took me in. Otherwise I have no idea where I would be now."

"Yes, such a horrible thing to have happen at such young age, losing both of your parents." I don't say anything and stare at my plate again. This conversation is pretty odd. I wonder why they think I would even want to tell the whole world that I am going to be living across the way from a boy, a man for that matter. Sharing a toilet with probably the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. Yeah who would I tell that to?

"We expect you to finish school while you're here. I know you went to school where you lived and you said you wanted to transfer? How about Ouran Academy?"

"No." Kyoya spoke up for the first time since I saw him in the hallway. No? The skin on the back of my neck starts to sweat. This dress is too warm.

"Kyoya." His father says. It sounds like a warning.

"Father please. She may be smart, which we have no proof of yet. Words can only go so far. So yes, she says she's smart. But she wouldn't last a day at that school. Didn't you see what kind of lifestyle she has father? She's poor. Poor people don't go to Ouran High School."

Okay I wouldn't go as far as 'poor'. We were more like middle class. My father didn't make a lot of money, but he made enough to get us by. I wouldn't call that poor. Maybe people who don't make as much as someone like Yoshio Ootori that they would be considered poor.

"Kyoya that's not how I raised you to act." Mrs. Ootori says, giving me a weak smile. I don't say or do anything in return. I place my fork on my plate, without really even touching my food, and stand up.

"I'm sorry if he offended you. Please stay and eat. I made cherry pie for desert." Cherry pie isn't going to fix this.

"I just want to go to my room. Thank you for the dinner." I don't look at Kyoya or Mr. Ootori. For someone who took me in because he and my father had some kind of relationship, he didn't seem to care that his son was treating me in such a way. Kyoya may be beautiful but what's in the inside is sort of ugly.

. . . . . . . . . .

"I will not hear another word. She is going to your school, deal with it." Father stood up and left the room. Why does this always happen to me? There is never good news. It was a surprise really that he even brought her here. What kind of relationship did he have with this commoner? What kind of debt did he owe? It's sick really. Nothing against her, or maybe I do have something against her. This kind of attention she is getting for being a mere stranger makes me sick to my stomach. I am his own child and he doesn't give me nearly the amount of attention he is giving her.

My mother doesn't speak to me after Haruhi left. I don't know if I blame her. Or maybe she has nothing left to say.

My phone jingles. It's a text message from Tamaki.

T: Can I come over or what?

Me: Yeah but we will have to stay outside.

I didn't want him knowing who we have staying with us. I guess I could lie and say she's a distant cousin of some sort. But Tamaki wouldn't believe that. I guess I am just embarrassed.

Tamaki arrives five minutes later. Sometimes I wonder if he just stands outside of my house and waits for me to call him or text him to hang out. The guy is that obsessed with our friendship.

"I haven't seen you all weekend. What's been going on? You are kind of neglecting your host duties." Oh right. Hosting. I am getting so bored with that. Most guys my age would probably kill to be the position I am in. I am the vice president of the Ouran High School Host Club. We basically just entertain women. I hate it. The women are never interesting. In fact I don't even consider them women. They are mere girls just trying to get lucky with a rich guy. Well they are all rich as well but we are richer. Or at least I am.

"Tamaki you know how I feel about being a host."

"Yes you used to love it if I remember correctly. You never could get a date before the host club happened. Hikaru and Kaoru have their minds set on being Vice President you know."

"Let them have it."

"Are you serious right now?" His blonde hair is a mess from the wind. The rain has stopped completely now but the wind has picked up. He is wearing a dark blue suit.

"What are you going to do when we graduate and go to college?"

"What do you mean? And don't change the subject Ootori."

"I mean the host club is only supposed to be during high school. Do you still want to entertain idiotic girls through college as well?"

"Well maybe one . . . ." Both our families want us graduated and married pretty soon. In fact Tamaki's family wanted to set up an arranged marriage which is pretty common among our family blood line. If our families knew about the host club we would be ruined.

"Look I don't care about the Host Club anymore Tamaki. I want out. This is my out. Please give it to the twins. They would be the best at it."

"Yes but you are the smart one."

"I'll still deal with the facts and money and the ideas if you want. I just don't want to host anymore."

"Did you find someone?"

"Don't make me laugh. Just let it go okay?"

"Are we still going to be friends?" Friends. We have been friends for so long. A mere break up with the host club wouldn't end that. I smile and nod.

Tamaki leaves after that. I go back inside. I lean against the door and let my breath out. I don't know how long I have been holding that. I feel relief. Free even.

"Kyoya." My father's deep booming voice comes from his office. I walk in, not sure what he wants to talk about.

"Yes?" I say, not sitting down. He is standing by the window looking out.

"Haruhi is staying with us. I don't know for how long. You need to be nice to her."

"I'm treating her like I treat anyone else. At a distance."

"That's fine. But you can't say rude things like that anymore."

"Rude things? Father why do you even care? You never cared how I treat anyone before."

"She's an innocent child Kyoya. She's a sweet girl. You need to treat her right, or this arrangement isn't going to work."

"Then get rid of her."

"My boy, I am surprised at you. No. She is a part of this family until further notice."

"Why? What do you have on her?"

"It's none of your business. Be nice to her or you will face some serious consequences." I had to stop arguing with him. I knew that. I shouldn't have even argued with him in the first place.

I walk out and head up to my room. Haruhi's door is closed. Good. I didn't want to have to deal with her either. I step in my room and shut the door quietly locking it. The servants know not to disturb me when my door is locked.

I find solace in my room. It's quiet, I like quiet.

The bathroom is next door to my room. The only thing separating it is one wall. I used to have this bathroom to myself. In fact no one else used it at all because I forbade it.

I hear the pipes in the walls move. Haruhi? It has to be. She's taking a shower. I walk over to the wall and press my ear against the wall. I don't know why I do this. It's kind of creepy I guess. I listen to the water fall against the tub. I hear something else. A noise. I move myself from the wall, I shouldn't be listening. I hear another noise, like she's taking in air.

Is she crying?

I step out of my room and walk towards the door. I hear more air being sucked into her lungs. It's almost like she's having a hard time breathing. Should I go in? This is highly inappropriate.

"Haruhi?" I say out loud. But I don't get a response. I guess she could be ignoring me.

I open the door slowly. The room is filled with steam.

"Haruhi?" I say louder. No response. I see a figure in the room. I can't tell if it's her or not because of how much steam is in the room. When I get closer I see her. Haruhi. She is laying on the floor. Her eyes are closed. She is wearing shorts and a tank top. This is the most skin I have ever seen on a girl. At school you don't get to see as much.

Her hair is wet. I see a dark red liquid sliding down her forehead. Blood?


End file.
